The present invention relates generally to loudspeakers, and, more particularly, to grilles for the loudspeakers.
Loudspeaker grilles are designed mainly to protect loudspeaker drivers from mechanical impact as well as to prevent ambient dust to accumulate on the diaphragms of the loudspeaker drivers. Conventional loudspeaker grilles are made of a piece of dark colored cloth stretched over a frame which is then attached to the enclosure of a loudspeaker. Apparently the cloth used in the loudspeaker grilles must be substantially transparent to acoustic energy. Such dark colored loudspeaker grille is alright for stand-alone loudspeakers, but would be unsightly when being used for wall-mount loudspeakers which are increasing popular in home theater systems.
Another kind of conventional loudspeaker grille has printed illustrations on the grille cloth to be more decorative. However, this kind of loudspeaker grille is still mounted on the loudspeaker enclosure, therefore, a particular grille can only be used for a particular loudspeaker.
As such, what is desired is a decorative loudspeaker grille for a wall-mount loudspeaker that is not limited to a particular loudspeaker.